1. Field
This disclosure relates to control of Internet-based, broadcast source reception, and more particularly to a method and apparatus that allows quick selection of these radio stations.
2. Background
Numerous Internet-based broadcast sources have come into existence recently. Additionally, numerous broadcast radio stations have begun to provide substantially simultaneous broadcast over the Internet. These broadcast sources may be referred to as Internet radio stations, even though they do not use radio waves to broadcast across the Internet. Currently, users may listen to these stations over the sound system in their personal computers, using one of several audio players. Examples of these audio players include Real Player™ software from RealNetworks, Inc. and Microsoft Windows® MediaPlayer™ software from Microsoft Corporation. These particular players, as well as others, have versions that may be freely downloaded from the companies' sites.
In addition to the player software, lists of available broadcast stations may be easily accessed from the Internet. Some companies that provide player software also provide lists of stations. Others are independent of the players, but have links to the various players from their sites.
To use these players, the user typically accesses the Internet and locates a station to which he or she wants to listen. The user selects the link and the appropriate player launches and buffers the audio stream. This process may take up to two minutes, depending upon the system and connection speeds, employing typical state-of-the-art technology.
If an interruption occurs, the user repeats this process. This may or may not involve re-launching the browser. However, the user typically selects another link and waits while the player buffers up the next selection. This problem hinders Internet broadcasts from having wider user acceptance, including acceptance of Internet “radio” products.